The Gangs Of Westeros
by Jamemott
Summary: Game of thrones set in the modern day with each family a different type of mafia. Full of twist, new characters and old ships. It's a fight not just to win but to survive.


**Hi this story is going to take several POVs. There will be allot from the book characters as well as some of my own characters. Please ignore any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I'm writing this on an iPad and it keeps on auto correcting me. Below is a quick guide to the families**

**also jaime is now called James because the auto correct was driving me crazy. And he isn't tywins so but does look up to him as a father figure.**

**Stark-Italian mafia**

**Tyrell- Jamaican gang**

**Lannister-Russian mafia**

**Baratheon- street gang (but old school and very powerful)**

**Dothraki-biker club**

**Arryn-yakuza**

**Martell- Mexican cartel**

**Greyjoy-Bulgarian mafia (small but brutal)**

**Also Westeros is a city. Please rate and review.**

* * *

The Gangs Of Westeros

Chapter 1

James

"Waiting...waiting is always the hardest part" he said out load but to no one in particular. Waiting is the time when you start to second guess yourself, the time when you start to doubt your ability. Though there wasn't much to doubt this job was simple enough. Not like his first kill.

"Now that was a bloody mess" he thought to himself.

James Mottov the best enforcer in the Russian mafia had as most ruined his first hit

He had ambushed his target in the bathroom of the Red Door club. At the time it was a new and stylish joint in Lannisport, the gold and diamond district of Westeros city. He was only 19 but was already 6 foot 4 and slim yet powerfully built. His target in comparison wouldn't have stood a chance is a fair fight. Meryn Hill was 5 foot 2, 30 pounds overweight and the had the face of a rather ugly bulldog. He was 38 and the last time he had exercised was at least a decade ago. But he was still a pain in the Lannister's ass.

The Lannisters were a Russian family that to the respectable of Westeros were the most renowned jewellers in the city owning almost very diamond, gold or silver shop. In reality they were the top dogs of the Russian mafia, using the jewellery business as a front for money laundering, extortion, arms dealing, prostitution and of course diamond smuggling.

That's why Meryn Hill had to die. He had for years been a small time dealer who sold bad quality stones at insane prices. That for some reason Tywin Lannister, the head of the mob had allowed to live in relative peace for a long while. What made Tywin change his mind, James didn't know but when he had been given the order he jumped at the chance. See to be given an order like this it meant that the boss had faith in you, but most of all it meant promotion.

James remembered almost every detail of the hit. He had come up behind Meryn as he was using the urinal. Slow and steady just as he had been taught. But just as he was about to make that quick stab to the side of the throat a toilet flushed behind him causing Meryn to turn around. Then all hell broke loose.

Meryn has the sense to grab the arm in which James was holding his knife. Not being able to take another stab James had slammed his target into the wall with so much force that they cracked the wall tiles. As James was slowly smashing Meryn to a bloody pulp the man who had flushed the toilet and caused tis bloody mess emerged from the cubical to see the brawl and through some Dutch courage decide to assist Meryn by smacking James in the back with his fists. This then forced James to face his knew opponent which after breaking his arm free from a nearly unconscious Meryn realised that the fat bastard hadn't pulled up his flies and had pissed all over James's jeans. But before he had time to react to this his new opponent punched him square in the face, forcing him backwards as his nose cracked under the force of the impact. As the good Samaritan went for a second punch James ducked and drove his knee right into the other mans abdomen, making him double over wheezing in pain. For what the man hadn't know was that James wasn't just some punk with a knife, he was a expert kick boxer who through years of training and plenty of street fight had perfected the art of one on one combat.

With the Samaritan out of the equation James turned back to Meryn who was now starting to regain some sense of what was going on. Without hesitating James picked up his knife of the blood and piss soaked floor, and with one swift movement plunged the blade into his victims heart. Meryn Hill wouldn't be causing problems for anyone after that.

To think that was 6 years ago, James thought to himself. Allot had changed since then, but he still had the knife. Though tonight he wouldn't be needing a knife, tonight he would need guns. And guns the Lannisters had in plenty.

James always carried his revolver but that was for his own protection. Tonight he had a shotgun and two glocks while his partners Sandor and Jeor both had ak-47s. And tonight the target wasn't some petty diamond dealer. Tonight their target was the head of the Yakuza,Jon Arryn.


End file.
